Keep On Cook'n On
| season = 4 | number = 10 | image = KoCo Chefs.png | airdate = June 22, 2010 | winner = Paul "Poppy" Yeaple | previous = | next = }}All eyes are on one very exuberant competitor in the Appetizer Round, as the judges are hoping that everyone's fresh pasta and half-sour pickle dishes are not half bad. And at the Chopping Block, one chef talks about overcoming some difficult personal obstacles in order to continue cooking as a career. Then in the Entrée Round, a simple cut of meat causes more trouble than expected. Finally, in a dramatic Dessert Round, one of the finalists suffers an injury as he attempts to accomplish a Chopped first. Contestants *Sachem "Son" Allison, Executive Chef, SavorNY, New York, NY *Carrie Weiss, Instructor and Writer, New York, NY *Paul "Poppy" Yeaple, Chef and Restaurateur, Poppy's Burgers and Fries, Beacon, NY *Chris Jaeckle, Sous Chef, Morimoto, New York, NY Judges *Scott Conant *Amanda Freitag *Chris Santos Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Serrano Ham, Fresh Pasta Sheets, Membrillo, Half-Sour Pickles Son made Serrano Ham Ravioli w/ Membrillo Butter Sauce. The judges like his sauce and the ravioli filling, although they wish there was more of the filling. Scott would have liked two or three small ravioli instead of one big raviolo. Simply placing the pickles on top of the dish is a bit of a problem, although Amanda thought it worked. Carrie went for''' Luckshen Ratatouille with Pickle Aioli'.' The judges enjoy all the flavors that were extracted from the vegetables in the ratatouille. The serrano ham is cut in big hunks that are tough to eat. There are onion and garlic peels in the ratatouille. Carrie forgot the membrillo. Poppy made '''Rolled Lasagna with Membrillo Sauce. '''The approach is savvy and quite creative, and the presentation is the most beautiful dish. Because he has the sauce on the plate, also having it as the filling is overuse. Chris did '''Pappardelle w/ Pickle Membrillo Sauce. Chris's dish is Scott's favorite of the round, having proper technique and the most interesting flavors of the round. Amanda wants more ham, and Chris S. feels that there is too much of the pickle. The judges decide to chop Chef Carrie for the large amount of little errors on her plate, as well as the very large error of forgetting the membrillo. Entrée Ingredients: Beef Tenderloin, Taro Root, Japanese Eggplant, Cherry Pie Filling Poppy made Pan-Roasted Beef Filet w/ Taro Root Purée & Crispy Eggplant. The crispy eggplant is spectacular, with its sheer crunch and flavor, and the direction of the dish is nice. Scott's beef is cooked perfectly, Chris's beef is acceptable and Amanda's is very well-done. The taro purée is very gummy, but it is the best taro of the round. Chris's entrée is Pan-Roasted Tenderloin w/ Red Wine Cherry Sauce and Taro Chips. The cherry reduction is great, making the cherries taste like fresh cherries. The beef and chips are completely unseasoned, and there are pieces of ginger and bay leaf in the reduction. Chris S. only got one little chip on his plate. Son did Madras Roasted Tenderloin with Eggplant & Cherry Compote. The compote is fantastic, and the judges enjoy the toasted bread with the beef fat. The flavors in the dish are very bold. The tenderloin is blue, and the "poached" taro chips are both unsalted and not cooked properly. Ultimately, Chef Son really undercooked his beef, and his taro root was the weakest, and because of these reasons, the judges chop him. Dessert Ingredients: White Bread, Unsalted Pistachios, Buckwheat Honey, Zucchini Chris's dessert is Vanilla French Toast w/ Zucchini Pistachio Salad. Chris has good flavor in his French toast. Scott and Chris S. don't like that the zucchini is raw, although Amanda enjoys the texture and the other flavors. Chris, unfortunately, got a hair in the other Chris's zucchini. Poppy made Zucchini Citrus Sorbet w/ Cinnamon Toast & Pistachio Honey Drizzle. They like his sorbet and the ambition of making one. However, the sorbet tastes more like citrus than zucchini. The judges question why he had simply cinnamon toast without butter or anything. In such a tight race, the judges have to look at the small details, and they chop Chef Chris for lack of consistency. Poppy is made Chopped Champion. Gallery KoCo Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Chris, Poppy, Carrie, and Son Son's Serrano Raviolo.png|Son's Appetizer Carrie's Luckshen Ratatouille.png|Carrie's Appetizer Poppy's Membrillo Lasagna.png|Poppy's Appetizer Chris's Pickle Pappardelle.png|Chris's Appetizer Poppy's Hockey Puck Steak.png|Poppy's Entrée Chris's Salt Snafu.png|Chris's Entrée Son's Blue Madras Tenderloin.png|Son's Entrée Chris's French Toast Salad.png|Chris's Dessert Poppy's Sorbet and Toast.png|Poppy's Dessert Notes *Poppy is the first chef in Chopped history to attempt an ice cream in the Chopped kitchen. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Serrano Ham Category:Fresh Pasta Sheets Category:Membrillo Category:Pickles Category:Beef Tenderloin Category:Taro Root Category:Eggplant Category:Japanese Eggplant Category:Cherries Category:Pistachios Category:Zucchini